User talk:Julthep
Liveries page Awesome job! It looks amazing and really helpfull to collectors who only collect certain liveries! Keep up the good job!! Stephan3321 (talk) 07:37, August 30, 2017 (UTC) :I'm glad you like it. :) Unnecessary categories for Tampos Hello. I am User:Australiancarlover, aka 'JDM My Ride'. I have noticed your categories for various Tampo Type, specifically pertaining to Companies such as T Tein, GReddy, etc. Are those categories really necessary? A hot wheels car can have literally any company livery and it's not common for a car to be made in the same company livery consistently from series to series and year to year. Quite Frankly, it's a bit unnecessary for such categories as they really just make the category roster longer than the Yellowhead Motorway. ~Thank you for your time. --JDM My Ride (talk) 02:07, August 2, 2017 (UTC)二千十七年八月一日星期二 : Hello, thank you very much for your advice. I just though that some categories (such as Mooneyes, etc.) already been there to help specific livery theme collectors to looking for any special livery cars. But I totally agree with you that more and more categories like these will disturb the category list in each car page. So the better solution is, we should have special pages to conclude any models (with only specific variants) in the same livery together. I will try to do that kind of pages instead adding more categories to the car model pages. Thank you again for your recommendations. Julthep (talk) 04:58, August 3, 2017 (UTC) ::Hi, please consider to collect all the special liveries on one page. This could be simply one page named "Special Liveries" or something. We could make headings for each often-used livery (i.e. Gulf, Stein, GReddy, Mooneyes). Then a table listing the model, color and an image. This eliminates the necessity for dozens of pages dedicated to liveries. Thank you Stephan3321 (talk) 11:42, August 3, 2017 (UTC) :::Hi Stephan. That's good idea to combine all special liveries to a single page. Actually, I just finished the first Gulf Livery page. But I will try to segment the page to other liveries as your suggestion, stay tuned. Julthep (talk) 11:50, August 3, 2017 (UTC) ::::Good job! Thank you for your quick response! I am looking forward to the useful page. You're going to make a lot of collectors really happy ;) Stephan3321 (talk) 12:13, August 3, 2017 (UTC) Stop Adding "New Tool" In The Classics Page Please stop adding the phrase "New Tool" in the tables for the Classics series. It is not appropriate and people can find out that information by clicking on the link for the vehicles. Let me know you recieved and understood my message here. Administrator Kenny HaarFager (talk) 02:11, July 16, 2017 (UTC) :Okay, I understood your advice and will not adding them anymore. But I just wonder why another pages such as Hot Wheels Boulevard or Hot Wheels Entertainment can have this kind of information? Julthep (talk) 08:30, July 16, 2017 (UTC) ::I guess I haven't seen those pages you refer to, but they don't need to have that listed there either. The phrase "New Tool" should be removed from there as well. Thanks for getting back to me! Kenny HaarFager (talk) 08:33, July 16, 2017 (UTC) :::I almost forgot about this, before I leave - you are totally wrong in this one. When most of the cars in question first appear, Mattel puts that New Tool designation on the card - now if someone wants to see which castings are completely new in a line, they have to go and individually look at each casting in the line - what a frikkin pain. Julethep - Keep up the good fight - we'll get this wikki in respectable condition sooner or later.Patty's Hot Wheels (talk) 00:27, July 27, 2017 (UTC) ::::That is an incorrect statement, as in, you're dead wrong, Patty. There is a page dedicated to each year's new castings. It's not a fight. I you have a problem doing things the right way, what are you doing here? Kenny HaarFager (talk) 02:53, July 27, 2017 (UTC) :::::I just saw this retort by the master! You're a moron - the page you speak of doesn't exist. Show me a page that lists all cars released this year in lines other than the mainline! Another challenge you will no doubt ignore. Or maybe you've been silent so long because you're trying to reboot the crappy old PC you need to resurrect to show the spacing difference with and without the Image: code! snicker snickerPatty's Hot Wheels (talk) 17:41, August 23, 2017 (UTC) Your Work on Series timeline is AWESOME Never have I seen such a comprehensive compilation of Hot Wheels series over the years. I doubt there is anything like this in print or online! And I stand with you on the New Casting, New Model and New in Mainline notes you tried to incorporate!Patty's Hot Wheels (talk) 17:34, August 23, 2017 (UTC) :I'm glad you like it. :) Resposta Ok Julthep. So far the people who have interacted with me were to come to me for having done something I could not do, I am a collector in love with Hot Wheels and not a spreadsheet programmer, on the one hand I like it, it is already a beginning. Personally I apologize for my mistakes, they were not bad because I did not want to disturb and / or cause harm to any of the employees like me, I have been very careful not to err. I am transcribing the items from that page to my personal page. Thanks for the alert and the tips. Leave a message from time to time to let me know if I'm doing well. I live in Brazil and my language is Portuguese and I will try to transcribe the messages (citations) into English. David.marconi1 (talk) 20:34, December 14, 2017 (UTC) :No one do everything right from start including me. Wiki users always accept incorrectly edits from novices. We just warn them and try to correct things together. Also, forget about perfect English from all-over-the-world users. I'm Thai and still learning hard to be fair in English. Just always practicing English on any public content like this wiki. Lastly, remember the Wiki motto: "If we do something wrong, embrace the warning from others, correct the missing together, and learn from them."--Julthep (talk) 16:30, December 15, 2017 (UTC) Respeitando os colegas. Oi Julthep. Percebi que voçê não se agrada de algumas edições que faço. Não pretendo ser desagradável, e peço desculpas. Tentarei evitar ao máximo não auterar nada que voçê fizer, temos que manter uma postura respeitosa na comunidade e estou aqui nessa Wiki Hot Wheels para somar, contribuir. Seguirei acresentando a imagem dos tipos de wheel mais sempre tomando o cuidado de fazer isso nas paginas de membros que não se encomodem. Obrigado pela atenção.David Marconi 13:03, January 17, 2018 (UTC) Inserting Tin’s Images of mooneyes '10 Pro Stock Camaro Hi Julthep. Thanks for adding my images of the Mooneyes '10 Pro Stock Camaro, I’ll do my best while I make a correct information on Instagram. Tich3e 3:43, January 29, 2018 :Hi Tin. Really thanks also for your continuous adding images for all those cars we love. Your valuable contributions made this Wiki as one of the rich information place to visit for Hot Wheels collectors.--Julthep (talk) 02:44, January 30, 2018 (UTC) Fifteen52, Mad Mike, Magnus Walker Urban Outlaw Hello Julthep. I'm wondering if those three liveries should be included on Special Liveries page. I think they should, what you think about it? Tonny6660 (talk) 17:38, February 18, 2018 (UTC) :Hi Tonny. Thank you very much for asking me about those interesting liveries. Actually many Urban Outlaw cars (3-4 castings each year) are always in my mind to be added to Special Liveries page. And then you also think that they should be included. So now, all of them have been added finally (together with Fifteen52 and Mad Mike as your recommendation.) Thank you again. --Julthep (talk) 12:34, February 19, 2018 (UTC) ::Should be added Mazda REPU fist release on Mad Mike section? Tonny6660 (talk) 00:57, February 20, 2018 (UTC) :::I've ever considered this one should be included or not, since there is no specific Mad Mike logo or any sign to identify its livery. But anyway, this is all about Hot Wheels and it actually has Mad Mike logo and signature on the package, that should be deserved enough to include it finally. --Julthep (talk) 05:40, February 20, 2018 (UTC) ::::And of course, there’s a Special Liveries from Mad Mike of the '15 Mazda MX-5 Miata. Tich3e (talk) 05:43, February 20, 2018 (UTC) :::::Thanks Tin, I think it previously included. --Julthep (talk) 05:54, February 20, 2018 (UTC) Special Liveries The Dodge Neon and Dodge Neon Hardnoze also have Mopar livery. --Reeceracing (talk) 05:40, February 23, 2018 (UTC) :Hello!!! I put those two sometime ago & also Dodges Charger & Challenger Drift Cars. Tonny6660 (talk) 01:18, February 24, 2018 (UTC) ::Thank you very much, Reece and Tonny, for your recommendation and additions. --Julthep (talk) 11:27, February 24, 2018 (UTC) HWFD I like the idea behind this category. But Fire Engines I think better than Fire Truck. It would be nice to see a category like that for HWPD and make police cars only for cars that get lights and grill guard. What you think? Mach 5 (talk) 20:44, March 10, 2018 (UTC) :Thank you very much for your comments. Actually all HWPD cars have been categorized to newly created HWPD category already (same as HWFD). And Police Cars category currently includes any cars that have "Police" tampos. Some firefighter's cars have been categorized to previously created Fire Trucks, which I also think misnomer. Should we have another category for firefighter officer's cars (such as Fire Chief)? --Julthep (talk) 05:57, March 11, 2018 (UTC) Wow! Awesome! You da second! Mach 5 (talk) 15:17, July 3, 2018 (UTC) :Thank you very much. I'm still keep on contribute to this wiki everyday even there are no 2-year badge. LOL --Julthep (talk) 04:06, July 4, 2018 (UTC)